civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyrus (Civ6)
Movement for all units for the next 10 turns after declaring a Surprise War. Surprise Wars count as Formal Wars for the purposes of warmongering penalties and war weariness. Occupied cities have no penalties to their yields. +2 Movement for all units for the next 10 turns after declaring a Surprise War. Surprise Wars count as Formal Wars for the purposes of warmongering penalties and war weariness. Occupied cities have no penalties to their yields. +5 Loyalty per turn in occupied cities with a garrisoned unit. +2 Movement for all units for the next 10 turns after declaring a Surprise War. Occupied cities have no penalties to their yields. Declaring a Surprise War only counts as a Formal War for the purpose of warmongering and Grievances. |agenda-name = Opportunist |agenda-description = Will often declare Surprise Wars, and likes civilizations that do the same. Dislikes civilizations that don't declare Surprise Wars. |religion = Zoroastrianism |quote = Do not be distressed by the slurs of our enemies, nor enticed by the praise of our allies. Trust in yourselves or no one at all. }} Cyrus II (c. 600 – 530 BC), also known as Cyrus the Great, was the founder of the Achaemenid Empire. He leads the Persians in Civilization VI. Cyrus looks for juicy opportunities to expand his empire with quick strike surprise wars. Once captured, this new territory can be rapidly integrated into the Persian network of cities connected by a highly efficient road network. Intro Claim the crown, Cyrus, King of Persia, for you are the anointed one. With immortal soldiers, and an unwavering faith, you will conquer and rule the peoples of the world. You may see many alliances forming around you, but do not be fooled - such is an antiquated and weak way of navigating the world. Make no promise unless it aids you in achieving your goals. In-Game Cyrus's unique agenda is called Opportunist. He likes leaders who have declared Surprise Wars and dislikes leaders who have not. His leader ability is called Fall of Babylon. It gives all of his units a +2 Movement bonus for 10 turns when he declares a Surprise War, reduces the warmongering and war weariness penalties he suffers for doing so, and removes yield penalties in cities he occupies (and, in Rise and Fall, provides them with +5 Loyalty per turn if they have a garrisoned unit). (In Gathering Storm, ''declaring a Surprise War only counts as a Formal War for the purpose of warmongering and Grievances.) Detailed Approach Persia is at its strongest when it can build a tightly consolidated empire. Their bonuses to internal Trade Routes make such an empire lucrative. Their Immortal unit and enhanced road network allow them to rapidly deploy effective defense forces against any threat. With bonuses from internal trade and the Pairidaeza, the Persians should be at or near the lead in civics in most games. It is only when Cyrus needs to expand this empire that he wants to strike outside this shell. Given his bonuses in surprise wars, watch out if you are bordering Persia! Lines Cyrus is voiced by Arian Risbaf. He speaks an archaic form of Persian instead of his native Old Persian language. Voiced '''Agenda-based Approval:' I understand all too well, there are some opportunities one simply can't pass up. (Nekdānem kajahiš hāhast, kavidardam netovam.) Agenda-based Disapproval: If there's deception afoot, I prefer it when I am the one providing the intrigue. (Agar fray šāyad, khāhim tipadasti man abās bāved. Hahaha.) Attacked: Have you not heard the tales? The storied might of my armies? See for yourself. (Afsān hārāvneš nū distin? Ayād gāri sipāhi amāvandi man? Ro, odven!) Declares War: It is time I show your people how they might fare under a competent ruler. (Nūn pad mardumāni ton māyem, kačiyūn azīri framāni ādug Pādīkhšāhi, tuān wāyn dāštan!) Defeated: So rarely have I seen this side of war. (Ham na nagikhārizāvst, kamdid ist hād hin.) Greeting: You stand before the great Cyrus of Persia. I'm sure we'll be become fast friends, at least for the time being. (Ro peyši Kūruš vuzūrge Pārsistādayn. Dānin kaneh dost čaneh, ād kanesteh nunday.) Unvoiced Delegation: I've sent a trade emissary to your kingdom with gifts of mirrored glass and pottery from our finest craftsmen. I'm sure you will treat my envoy with the same respect you've shown me? Denounced by Player: It can only be with fear and ignorance that a declaration such as this could be made against the benevolent governance of Persia. Denounces Player: We denounce everything you stand for! Persia seeks only to distance itself from you and your ways. Invitation to Capital: I've heard intriguing things about your capital. Perhaps a cultural exchange of some sort could be mutually beneficial? Invitation to City: You should visit our nearby city my friend, bask in the splendor of Persia's artistry and grand architecture. Accepts a Trade Deal: A reasonable offer. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Cyrus's diplomacy screen shows a garden in his palace. * Cyrus's leader ability and agenda both reference his conquest of Babylon. * Cyrus's leader ability is useless against Canada, as their civilization ability prevents them from being targeted by Surprise Wars. Gallery File:Cyrus splash (Civ6).jpg|Promotional image of Cyrus File:Cyrus Loading Screen (Civ6 R&F).png|Cyrus on the loading screen (in Rise and Fall) Videos ru:Кир (Civ6) Category:Persian Related achievements